Force Unleashed: Nomi Marek
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: In another time Galen Marek was never born. Instead a girl was a conceived: Nomi Marek. This is her story. This is not a simple switch of gender: the entire outcome of events in the galaxy will be changed, and not necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Force Unleashed: Nomi Marek**

_In another time Galen Marek was never born. Instead a girl was a conceived, Nomi Marek. This is her story. And this is not a simple switch of genders: the entire outcome of events in the galaxy will be changed because of a woman's intuition. _

* * *

Darth Vader walked menacingly into an old wooden hut on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk: chasing his prey. He was seeking out a lone Jedi Knight who he had sensed through the Force as being a powerful being, but instead of this he had found a Jedi who had barely been worth the effort of coming here for. However Vader was sure there was someone else here that was in hiding away.

Vader found the Jedi he had fought lying on the floor trying to push himself up but failing. The Sith Lord grabbed a hold of the man through the Force, lifting him easily into the air. His hatred had made him far more powerful than any Jedi.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby" the Sith made clear in his mechanical sounding voice. He raised his lightsaber into the air, ready to strike if this Jedi did not tell him what he wanted to know. "Where is your Master?"

"The dark side has clouded your mind" the Jedi spoke almost smugly. "You killed my Master years ago".

Vader could feel his anger building. "Then now you will share his fate". Just as he was about to strike his saber was pulled from his right hand by the Force. He turned to see the person who had somehow crept up behind him and pulled a lightsaber out of the hands of a Sith Lord to find the last thing he expected to see.

Standing there, with the crimson lightsaber ignited in its hands, was a small girl. She couldn't be any more than five years of age. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back and the same coloured eyes that seemed to be so alive.

"A daughter" Vader stated, looking at the young girl curiously.

"Run!" shouted her father just before Vader absent-mind idly crushed the man's windpipe, cutting off his flow of oxygen and killing him almost instantly.

The young girl's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her father un-moving on the floor but she wasn't given any time for grief as Vader started to walk closer and closer to her. Finally he began to hold out a hand but was interrupted when the Commander who he had met earlier at his arrival came into the hurt with a group of Stormtroopers.

At the sight of seeing the young girl with the lightsaber he turned to his troops and motioned for them to fire at the Jedi girl. Before even a single shot could be made at the girl the Sith Lord pulled his saber back to his hands and attacked the troopers, deciding in a split-second what he would do.

Within moments the men were all killed. Vader stood towering over the young girl with his still ignited lightsaber in his hands. "Come with me, more will be here soon" he spoke mechanically before leading the girl away from her father and to her destiny.

* * *

Starkiller kneeled before her Master as he spoke about things that only made her anger build, her power in the dark side increase and her loyalty to him enhance. What he said was true, she had been weak when he had found her. She had been a frightened little girl who had only learnt about the basics of the Force but now she was a trained killing machine with powers in the Force and battle skills that people with twice, and maybe even perhaps three times her experience, would kill to acquire.

Her Master lit his saber and she became his true apprentice to the Sith Lord. Finally he ordered her to rise and she did so without question.

"What is your bidding, my Master?" she spoke in a smooth yet cold voice that reflected her character immensely.

"Your training is almost at an end; now it is time for you to truly test your worth". Starkiller bowed her head in acceptance of this test, whatever it may be. "A Jedi, Master Rahm Kota, is your target. He is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard." Vader turned to her and brought his fist up. "Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber".

Again she bowed, "I shall leave at once". As she was about to leave Vader continued.

"The Emperor must not discover you. Kill everyone aboard, Imperials and Kota's men alike" Vader explained.

Starkiller, although she still preferred her original birth name Nomi, felt her lips begin to ask why but knew better than to question her Master. "As you wish" she simply said before leaving her Master.

* * *

Nomi Marek walked through the various hallways of the Super Star Destroyer that was under construction until she made her way to the hanger bay. The ship was filled to the brim with sheets and bars of metal, all waiting to be added to the ship that would one day bring order, or for most destruction, to the galaxy.

Nomi was still dressed in her training gear after her spar with her Master. Her gear consisted of a dark coloured, tight fitting shirt and pants with small amounts of armour over her torso which helped with defend her in special areas. As she was very athletic she preferred as little armour as possible because she believed that if you were bad enough to get hit by a stray blaster shot then you aren't good enough to fight in the first place. She stood at around 5 feet 5 inches tall with her dark brown hair falling down her back. She usually put it up into a pony-tail when on a mission to keep it out of the way but she preferred to have it down like now.

Unknown to the the Apprentice at the moment an enemy was lucking in the shadows waiting to strike. It held the appearance of a middle aged man with auburn hair and a beard of the same colour and it was also holding a lightsaber.

Just as the man jumped Nomi sensed his presence and turned with lightning fast speed and ignited her crimson bladed lightsaber. She blocked a few hits from the man easily before she used the Force to push him away from her and onto the ground. Starkiller took this advantage to jump and plunge her saber into the man's chest.

A moment later the 'man' changed into the figure of a droid which looked as if it shouldn't be able to hold a blaster straight let alone handle a lightsaber.

"Ah, Master, another brilliant duel" the machine spoke. Nomi smiled at the droid, a rare sight for any that knew her: which weren't many.

"Well it wasn't too difficult" she answered as she reattached her saber to her belt.

"I thought that maybe using an older programme that I might finally achieve my primary programming in killing you, Master" the droid spoke, as if talking about something un-important. "I'm sorry I failed you again".

"Maybe you should try a little harder" Nomi spoke jokingly as she continued to make her way to her ship, now with her droid in tow.

Proxy had been her only real friend during her time under Vader, if you could call a prototypical training droid who takes extreme delight in trying to kill you a friend. Proxy had been given to her as a present of soughts by her Master, to use in her training. It had been the first time Vader had ever given her anything she could remotely call a gift and Nomi remembered just how awkward it had been for him at the time.

Despite being very strict on her in Nomi's eyes Vader had never been truly unfair to her. He had also been the closest thing to a father she had ever had and Nomi always took great delight in pleasing him, whether through a mission accomplished or in her training. She started to speak again to her droid but the words stopped when she caught sight of a young woman.

The woman was beautiful and Nomi was sure that it was the first time she had ever described another living, breathing bring as being beautiful. She was wearing the typical uniform of an Imperial pilot yet it seemed to enhance her figure rather than hide it. The pilot also had smooth, bright blonde hair that seemed to almost shine in the artificial light of the hanger. She was busy welding something on Nomi's ship and so didn't notice the Sith Apprentice.

Nomi turned and pushed Proxy into the shadows, with the latter questioning why they were now whispering.

"Who's that?" Nomi asked, looking to the woman and then back to Proxy.

"Ah, yes. Your new pilot, Master" he answered, taking a quick glance to the pilot before he accessed Imperial records and changed his appearance into that of the pilots.

Nomi pulled away as the pilot was brought into view right in front of her. She seemed even more beautiful up close with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Captain Juno Eclipse, born on Corulag, where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over 100 combat missions and commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Handpicked by Lord Vader to lead his black five squadron but later reassigned to a top-secret mission" Proxy/Juno explained while Nomi watched curiously.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" a voice startled them both. Both turned to see the real Juno Eclipse standing there with her hands crossed over each other practically scowling at them both before placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually yes" Proxy retorted as he turned back into himself, "But it's restricted". Proxy turned to Nomi and whispered something to her but the Apprentice wasn't really listening.

"Do you know why you're here?" Nomi asked.

"Yes, I'm to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your mission's require" Juno retorted.

"Did Vader tell you he killed our last pilot?" she asked as they started to walk back to their ship. She remembered that day well; when he had found out that her pilot had had other things in mind other than flying her ship. It had almost been like a father protecting his daughter: although taken a bit to the extreme.

"No, but I can only assume that _he_ gave Lord Vader good reason to do so". Nomi gave a short chuckle. "I will not".

"Oh, he gave good reason to do so, believe me" the Apprentice said before looking at her ship. "So what have you been doing to the Rogue Shadow?"

"I've upgraded its sensor array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships within the system's region" Juno spoke proudly. "You are a spy, aren't you?"

"Let's just start out with going to Nar Shaddaa. You can find out about me later if you survive long enough".

* * *

They had finally made it to hyperspace and now all that was left for Nomi to do was to get rest and find out information about her new target. It gave Nomi a great deal of pride for her Master to think she was ready to take on a Jedi Master considering she was still not even twenty years of age. Despite not being able to beat Vader in a full dual she was getting close and Vader was quick to pick up on that.

After finalising the coordinates Nomi turned in her seat to Proxy. "Proxy, let's find out who I'm hunting".

Proxy stood and began to take the form of an older, grizzled man wearing large body armour. The man looked more like a soldier than a Jedi. "According to Imperial records Master Rahm Kota was a respected General during the Clone Wars". His voice was as rough as his appearance.

Juno turned to Nomi, mouth agape with shock. "_You're _hunting Jedi?"

"I hunt down the Empire's enemies" Nomi quickly, turning to the pilot, "Now you do too".

"Master Kota was a military genius but felt the Clones were unfit for battle: instead he relied on his own militia" Proxy continued, still in the form of the Jedi.

"So there were no Clones in his squadron when Order 66 was issued" Juno concluded.

"And after Order 66 he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead" Proxy finished before turning off his projection.

Juno furrowed her brow. "Why come out of hiding now?"

"He wants to be found" Nomi explained as she leaned back in her chair.

Juno shook her head. "Then we're walking into a trap. How many pilots have you lost before me?"

"Seven" Nomi answered simply.

"Excellent" Juno answered sarcastically.

Nomi turned to face her. "Don't you worry; most of the pilots were killed for doing stupid things: and I'm sure you're not stupid".

"And I suppose coming from you that's a compliment?" Juno questioned.

"Most definitely". Nomi started to get up. "I'm going to get some rest, call me when we're half an hour away". Juno nodded before the Sith Apprentice left to get herself prepared for the mission.

* * *

Nomi had been resting for a few hours before she felt the ship come out of hyperspace. Not only had she felt this but she could also feel a single presence shining brightly above all the others in this sector of the galaxy: undoubtedly Master Rahm Kota.

She walked back to the cockpit and found Juno about to call for her over the Comm. Juno stopped however when she heard Nomi walking in. The Apprentice had changed out of her training gear and was now wearing a black, very form fitting, jump suit with her lightsaber clipped to the side of it.

Nomi looked out of the cockpit. "I suppose that's the Imperial shipyard" she posed, motioning towards the large object that looked far more like a cathedral, which was orbiting around Nar Shaddaa.

"Yes. I'm going to get you inside of it near the main hanger, a place close to where you will find General Kota" Juno explained, her hands working fast over all the controls. "I will also be helping you on your mission so keep this with you", she added as she handed a small comm. to Nomi. "It will allow us to talk to one another although it is on a frequency no other instruments can detect".

"Useful" the Sith girl commented, looking at the small instrument.

"Get ready, we are nearly there". Nomi nodded before going back to the cargo ramp. Nomi felt the ship come into contact with metal and then she heard her new pilot mentioning something about returning to low orbit around the planet before opening the ramp and jumping down into the factory.

* * *

What do you think? With the new game coming I may decide to change a few things but one thing is for certain, the choices Nomi Marek makes won't be the same as the one's Galen made and the way people react to her will also be different, including Vader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Force Unleashed: Nomi Marek**

**Chapter 2**

_The next chapter. A few things that I need to make clear first though. _

_Nomi will not be gay in this fanfic. If she had been I would have warned you all beforehand so I'm sorry if that disappoints any of you. However there will be romance but I'm not revealing who with yet._

_Also I decided to keep Juno because, later on in the story, she takes a main role in the story and so now I can't, and don't want to, take her out. Originally I was going to make the pilot Han Solo and he would have come with her to kashyyyk and saved Chewie but in the end this was far less complicated. Plus there would have been no Leia and Han love and that's just bad._

_Furthermore, as you'll all hopefully find out, is that Vader treats Nomi with much more respect than he did with Galen. Also there will be a significant part of a future chapter that will explain the betrayal that Nomi faces. _

_Anyway that's all and if any of you have any questions please ask._

* * *

"No, no, noooooooooooo" screamed the final stormtrooper of his squad before he was executed by Starkiller's lightsaber. The remnants of the man fell to the floor at the Apprentices feet and she stared at them coldly.

Nomi Marek had made her way through the hallways and hanger bays of the Imperial shipyard. The entire place was like a giant maze and if it hadn't been for both her power in the Force and Juno giving her directions on the comm., she was more than sure she wouldn't have made it to Kota until she reached old age.

She broke into a run again, with her lightsaber ready in her hands just in case, and continued towards the Jedi Master. She could feel that she was getting closer to the withered old General and knew that _he_ was waiting for her.

She made her way to another, larger, room that had many parts for TIE Fighters going up the wall on conveyer belts. However the main piece of machinery that caught the Sith's eye was the large AT-CT at the centre. It was only armed with a tractor beam but because of the size of the machine, against a single being it would cause great damage: however Nomi wasn't a simple being.

Around the transport were many of Kota's troops trying desperately to destroy it with their blasters but they were all having little to no effect. Nomi eyed the threats quickly and decided in a heart-beat that she would quickly kill off the men first before going after the construction machine. There was no use of her getting hit by a stray blaster shot by while trying to take the AT-CT down.

She ignited her crimson bladed saber and charged into battle. The first soldier didn't notice her until she'd chopped off most of his limbs. They heard his screams and turned to see the new, smaller, but far more powerful threat cutting through them like they were school children with toy blasters.

The AT-CT kept taking pot-shots at Nomi but she was far too athletic and flexible to get hit by such a slow moving machine and so, when she had killed off the final of the militia, she dodged her way to the machine. She stayed under its bulk, in between its legs for a moment, before jumping ten metres into the air and landing on a platform above the machine.

From above it seemed to be looking around for her, wondering where its prey had gone, but it wasn't given much time to look before the platform above it, that Nomi had been standing on, came crashing down on top of it. The damage caused by the platform was too great and the machine exploded in a sea of sparks. Nomi jumped down next to the broken piece of machinery gracefully before turning to leave, as if nothing had just happened.

There were few troops left for Nomi to fight after this, with only a small number Kota's militia on her path to Kota himself. Nomi walked up to the elevator that would take her to her target. She was surprised at how easily she had made her way through all the troops and how much energy she still had left. Her Master was right, she was very powerful now.

As she was raised up, unknowingly to her destiny, she watched the lights of the shipyard and the smugglers moon through the clear walls of the lift. The planet looked so peaceful from up here yet she knew what Nar Shaddaa was really like, after all she had been here before when she had been much younger.

Finally the lift slowed before finally coming to a halt. Nomi could feel Rahm Kota: he was a bright beacon of light in the dark void that was space. Before entering the observation spire that she knew he was in Nomi stared at the door for a moment: as if preparing herself.

She had never taken on a Jedi Master before: instead had only heard stories from her own Master. They were apparently brilliant fighters but because they never used their emotions in battle they were easy to get around if you had experience against them. Starkiller may have had no experience against Jedi herself but Vader had, he had killed hundreds of them during the ongoing Jedi Purge and he had taught her as much as he could about how to deal with any Jedi she might come across.

Nomi flicked her wrist and the door swung open in response. She strode in, with an air of arrogance that had been bred into her, and looked down from the platform she now stood on to find Master Kota standing patiently waiting for her. However, she could see his eyes widen at the sight of her.

He huffed. "A girl" he chuckled. "Months of attacking Imperial targets and Vader sends a girl to fight me". He seemed almost insulted. "You can't have even hit puberty" he joked.

Nomi didn't answer, just reached for her lightsaber and ignited the blade and jumped from the balcony to land in front of the General. He brought up his own, already ignited saber, in a ready position in front of him.

The Sith Apprentice smirked at him before attacking. She swung immediately, high, aiming to chop of his head but Kota managed to block the blade before it met his skin. It remained much like this for the battle, with Nomi continuing to swing both hard and fast at the old man, hoping to tire him down before killing him. She could go on like this for hours; in fact she already had been at this for hours.

Kota jumped away in time to miss the beam of energy that had been travelling towards him. "You are stronger than I thought" he told. Nomi could tell he was out of breath. "But I can't let you live". With that he put his saber away and drew upon the Force. "I'll be sure to send your pretty little corpse, back to Vader".

Nomi was more than surprised when she felt the room beginning to shake and shake before she realised that she was now, in fact, standing on what had moments before been the roof. She also soon realised that both of them were now tumbling towards Nar Shaddaa at an unbelievable speed.

She turned to see Rahm Kota; all of a sudden revived of the energy she had just robbed him of, with his hands in the air controlling many different objects with the Force. He threw them all at her and she just reacted in time to get out of the way before sprinting towards the Jedi. She had to end this battle quickly. They were both getting closer to the planet's surface and she didn't plan on getting killed.

Nomi brought on the power of the Force and pushed it outwards towards the Jedi. Kota was not ready for the attack and flew backwards into a wall. He grunted as he fell to the floor but she didn't give him the chance to recover, instead using the Force to throw an old container at him.

He fell to his knees but reacted in time to block Nomi from slicing him to pieces after she'd jumped to finish him off. They both ended up in a saber lock as the spire tumbled towards the planet of Nar Shaddaa.

"Vader thinks he's turned you" Rahm growled, as the effort of trying to block Nomi's attacks got to him. The General couldn't believe how strong this small girl was. "But I can sense your future. And Vader won't always be your Master".

He stopped for a moment, a look of confusion coming over his face. "I sense only... me". Nomi took the advantage of his confusion to push forward and managed to burn his eyes before she used the Force to lift him into the air and smashing him through a window that had smashed.

Kota screamed as he fell until there was silence. Nomi turned and quickly gathered Kota's lightsaber before turning the comm. unit on. "I'm ready". With that she jumped from the falling room and landed on top of the Rogue Shadow.

* * *

Juno landed the Rogue Shadow back aboard the Super Star Destroyer in construction. Nomi was behind her, looking tired despite the fact she had just told Juno that she felt like she could go through what she just did at the shipyard again. She wondered how such a small looking woman could be so powerful and so good at killing.

She watched the Jedi hunter, who was lying reclined on her seat. She was very beautiful, and very mysterious and dark, and Juno was sure that if she had been allowed to live her life like any normal girl she would have had men swooning after her.

"Have we arrived?" Juno jumped when Nomi spoke. She hadn't even opened her eyes to talk to her.

"Yes" the pilot quickly answered. "What are you going to do now?"

Nomi opened her eyes. "I'm going to report to Vader. Apart from that... we'll just have to wait and see".

Juno nodded before getting up from her seat. "I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you soon".

* * *

Nomi walked into her Masters chambers to find him standing, with his back turned to her, looking out of the only window in the entire room. She often wondered what went through the mind of the Sith Lord, or even what was beneath the mask, but she never questioned him about anything. She even wondered if he felt any pride in training her and seeing what she accomplished. She kneeled behind her Master and waited for him to respond.

"Master Kota is dead?" Vader asked in his deep, booming, voice.

"Yes, Master" she said, almost with a smile.

"His lightsaber". Nomi pulled out the saber and let her Master pull it to her. Vader eyed the lightsaber a moment before turning to face his apprentice.

"Well done, my apprentice" Vader praised, making Nomi's lips curve upwards, nearly into a grin. "My spies have located another Jedi. Kazdan Paratus. He is very powerful so use the upmost caution when confronting him. When you defeat you will be one step closer to your destiny".

"The Emperor" the Apprentice answered.

"Yes, only together will we be able to defeat him"

Nomi raised her head slightly. "I will not fail you, my Master". With that she turned and left but unknown to her Vader, beneath his mask, was smiling despite the pain it gave him. It made him feel good to train someone again.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Force Unleashed: Nomi Marek**

**Chapter 3**

_I'm sorry if I'm rushing a bit too quickly through the mission's. I find it hard to just describe fighting constantly and it would get a bit boring, in my opinion, after a while._

_Sos for long wait again._

_**bigbeastboy: **__I decided to keep the code name and use Nomi's real name much more than Galen's was used in the game, which wasn't much. Anyway I wanted to use Starkiller for reasons that will become obvious in later chapters._

_And thanks for those who all the others who have reviewed so far._

_And by the way I see that a lot of you are interested in who Nomi's love interest is going to be. Well she's not gay as I've said before and it's not anyone from the game. I'll let you try to think about that but I'm not revealing anything yet._

00

Nomi and Juno had made their way to Raxus Prime, with the latter annoyed with the fact that she'd only gotten an hours sleep between missions. Nomi had some special breathing gear on because of the planets harsh surface. The atmosphere was breathable but it had the same effect as being high on spice and Nomi preferred to stay sane.

As the Rogue Shadow made its way closer to the planet's surface both women could see that a replica of the Jedi Temple had been built from the waste and scrap metal that overpopulated the planet's surface.

"Amazing" Juno said, eying the enormous building. Nomi nodded in agreement. She had never seen anything like it and she again found herself using the word 'beautiful' to describe what she saw.

She turned to her droid. "Are you picking up anything?"

"There are too many to decipher. I can hear thousands of droids all calling out to one another" Proxy explained. "This is where droids come to die".

"How close can you get me to that Temple?" Nomi questioned to Juno this time.

"I don't know; there aren't many clearings around it. You'll probably have to make your way there by foot" the pilot explained as she flew them closer to the Temple. She looked around out of the cockpit window for a moment until she finally spotted somewhere. "There, I'll drop you off there".

Nomi eyed it for a moment. "That'll do. See you in a bit".

00

Nomi had been having a blast, literally. She had fought her way through hundreds of... she didn't know if they were troops but there had been a lot of them. Not only this but being forced to fight annoying Force controlled robots that would just pop up out of the ground in front of her had made her a little agitated. Why couldn't the Jedi she went after just fight her themselves instead of cowering behind others like children.

Well she was on her way to fight the Jedi now. She would be able to take out all of her frustration on him. She found it funny how similar this was to when she had to fight Kota, going on a lift to the highest point where the Jedi was waiting. The lift stopped again and she stepped out into what looked like a circular chamber which looked similar to the Council chambers at the Jedi Temple.

Standing, with its back to her, was a small looking creature with strange mechanical arms strapped to its back. Suddenly it ignited its saber, a sought of saberstaff, and turned to face her.

After it turned she could see a strange gleam in his eyes. That and his aura through the Force told her that he was utterly insane. "Don't worry Masters; I'll defend you from this Sith trash". She turned and saw strange models, all made out of trash, that resembled the Jedi Masters at the time of the Jedi Purge. Nomi could tell that he truly believed these things were the real Masters.

As they began to fight Nomi found it hard to get near enough to actually do any damage, with Kazdan having a longer reach and a longer weapon. She also found out that he was quite powerful and that he got this from his insanity. It wasn't until long into the fight that she found his weaknesses.

After being Force pushed away she landed next to one of the 'Jedi Masters'. She lifted one into the air and threw it at the Jedi. He shouted a 'no' as the model crumbled to pieces. With this knowledge she started to destroy all of them, not leaving a single one 'alive'.

Kazdan was now distraught and Nomi used this to her advantage. She jumped up into the air and landed behind him. She quickly swung her saber and managed to cut off one of his mechanical limbs. This caused him to lose balance and allowed the Sith to cut off another limb. Finishing off she knocked away his weapon before delivering a mortal wound.

She watched as he mumbled an apology to the Masters and as he passed on into the Force she felt a stab of sympathy towards the creature. She was sure that Juno could hear the difference in her voice as she told her pilot to pick her up.

00

Juno watched as Nomi sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit, watching the blue swirl of hyperspace pass by the ship. The Sith had been very quiet since her return from Raxus Prime and Juno was getting curious as to why. Nomi and her had never really hit it off since their partnership had begun but they _had_ talked when together, whether it was just to acknowledge the others presence but Nomi hadn't even done that and the pilot didn't know how to go about asking a woman who could rip you in two with her mind, and had already lost seven pilots, about why she was acting so passively.

Just as she had thought she might have built up the courage to ask Proxy walked in, disturbing both.

"Master, Lord Vader wishes to speak with you". Nomi nodded and followed her droid out of the cockpit.

Juno watched wondering when she would finally have the courage to ask Nomi about herself. Juno liked knowing who she was working with and some part inside of her told her that this woman would be very important one day.

000

"Well done, my apprentice". Lord Vader looked down upon his apprentice, the small girl he'd saved so long ago. Despite being a creature who thrived on anger and hatred he still felt a great deal of love for Nomi Marek: she was the daughter he never got the chance to have.

He hoped that the Emperor didn't find out about her until it was too late for him, not only because he wanted the element of surprise when they both eventually confronted the leader of the Empire but also so that Nomi herself came to no harm.

The people he'd sent Nomi to deal with so far he'd known she could deal with, even Kazdan Paratus, but now he was showing the trust he had in her by sending her to fight an ex-Jedi Council member: the Togruta Shaak Ti.

He had known she was on Felucia for nearly two years now but instead of hunting her down himself, he had kept the information a secret and had waited for Nomi to become powerful enough to take her on herself. It would be her final mission before joining him to fight Palpatine.

"You have one final test before confronting the Emperor with me" he continued. "I believe you are now ready to confront Master Shaak Ti, one of the last of the Jedi Council. She will have an army of followers on the planet of Felucia that will try to defend her so use caution".

"Yes, my Master". With that the transmission was cut. Now left alone in the dreary confines of his quarters he brooded to himself: soon he would be the leader of the Empire, bringing order to the galaxy with his apprentice at his side.

00

Nomi didn't voice her impatience to Vader mainly because a part of her agreed that fighting a Jedi Master who had once been on their Council would be the perfect test before going off with her Master to face her destiny.

Another part of her, deep down inside of her, was screaming out at her to run away, leave the Empire, the Emperor, her Master behind and get away from the Sith while she still had the chance. She had no idea where this voice was coming from but it was as if it wasn't her own mind telling her this, rather a number of voices all joined together.

Despite this she continued on, despite knowing of the ways of the Sith from its history: of how a Sith would rise to power and take an apprentice who'd eventually threaten this Sith's power and dispose of them: just how Vader planned to dispose of his own Master. She didn't like the idea of this eventually happening to her.

Nomi made her way back to the cockpit and to Juno Eclipse. She realised just how little sleep both of them had had over the last few days.

"Punch in the co-ordinates for Felucia, then go get some rest" Nomi said. "We both need it".

Juno turned to look at the young woman again. Sometimes she couldn't get over just how young Nomi was. She felt sorry for the Sith Apprentice for never having a proper childhood and having to fight so hard. Watching her Juno could see a distant look on her face.

"You okay?" Juno saw Nomi stiffen and hesitate a moment before finally replying.

"I'm fine".

"Are you sure?" Juno continued. Nomi turned, locking eyes with the pilot.

"Go get some rest". Juno nodded reluctantly before making her way to her bunk. She vowed to help this woman in some way, to give her some sought of friendship and life after all she herself had been the cause of the end of so many life's back on Callos, she owed it to the galaxy.

00

_How's it goin? Review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Force Unleashed: Nomi Marek**

**Chapter 4**

_Nomi Marek uses the same fighting style as Galen does in the game. Because this fic will end differently than the first game in many ways I haven't decided whether or not she will eventually use two._

00

Nomi Marek spun and blocked the Felucian warriors weapon before using the Force to push the native back into the trunk of a gigantic plant. The energy the Sith Apprentice had put behind the attack caused the creature to fall to the floor, dead from multiple bone breakages and fractures in its body. Starkiller stared at the corpse, one of the many she had killed since arriving on this cursed planet.

The fight through this place had not been at all pleasant. It was far too muggy meaning that she had been forced to wear barely anything in order to stop herself from drowning in her own sweat. This came with a downside though: she had gained quite a few new battle scars. Scowling at herself, and the cuts and bruises, she continued her trek deeper into the depths of the jungle.

00

Shaak Ti, Jedi Master, sat in the Ancient abyss waiting for Vader's assassin to meet her. She could feel the individual drawing nearer and it was hard not to gasp at the sheer power that the Sith exuded: perhaps this was a fight she could not win through brute force but through words.

She had already sent her apprentice, Maris Brood, to hide away from this threat until after it was over: she just hoped she'd get to see her again. Thinking back on it all, her life, Shaak Ti couldn't help but think about how much she'd lost and how little she had managed to accomplish in battling the dark side of the force. In her life time she had watched nearly all of her friends fall in battle to the stormtroopers who had once served under them and she believed that soon she would be joining them.

The presence was even closer now and she decided to go about calming herself before the impending battle commenced.

00

Nomi landed gracefully on the muddy ground. When she looked up it was hard not to appreciate the natural beauty of this place. It was so different from the metallic, grey halls of starships and space stations: its rich colours and textures seemed to caress her senses. Looking in front of her the assassin saw a woman, a Togruta if she was not mistaken, mediating facing the wonderful landscape. Undoubtedly this was Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Welcome, Vader's assassin, to the ancient abyss" the Jedi began as she rose to her feet, "A place of sacrifice since time immemorial". Nomi didn't speak, even when the woman turned to face her. She had to admit that this woman fit with the planet well: her primal beauty and the rich colours of her skin were all easy on the eye.

The Jedi Master ignited her lightsaber and held it up in challenge to Nomi, whom in response reached for her own saber. They circled one another for a moment, with neither taking their eyes off of the others. Then, with a quick strike from Nomi, the fight truly began.

For much of the battle Shaak Ti was on the defensive: she was simply unable to keep up with Nomi Marek's skill with a lightsaber and sheer power. The only way she managed to keep the fight going was through surprise and her control of the environment she had come to know. However, even this was not enough and soon, once again, she was on the defensive.

Shaak Ti just blocked a strike that would have taken her head off before rushing back so that she could try to catch her breath. She had gained a great deal of cuts from the Sith's lightsaber and her left arm was nearly completely useless now. She had to try to do something to get the upper hand over her opponent.

With a battle cry she charged, and made something else charge as well. Nomi was too focused on the Jedi attacking her to notice that a gigantic tentacle was coming down from above her: that was until the Jedi Master dove out of the way. Only her lightning fast reactions had saved her from a gruesome death.

When she turned around she was prepared when the gigantic creature attacked with another enormous tentacle, then another, and another. Despite the size of the thing it was slow to attack giving her time to dodge and weave away from the beast. The distraction had been enough, however, for Shaak Ti to briefly escape.

She reached out with her senses, straining to feel the Jedi's presence. It was difficult to sense anything other than the maddening creature, which she believed was a Sarlacc. She kept her eyes open but suddenly her senses warned her of impending danger. She spun and blocked the Jedi's attack and the brought lightning to her fingertips. Shaak Ti was far too weak to block the onslaught and screamed in agony. Her limp form fell to the floor as another round of lightning shot through her entire body, burning her skin.

Finally, the attacks stopped and the Jedi managed to just about raise herself off of the ground to see her enemy draw nearer. Nomi looked down at the Jedi with coldness in her eyes, seeing her as just another of the many she had killed. She drew her saber and was ready to go for the killing blow when the Togruta began to speak.

"You know what will happen to you eventually, the cycle of the Sith can never be broken. Your Master will betray you, as all Sith do".

"No not with me! My Master needs me and I need him to for fill my destiny!" Nomi spat back.

The Jedi calmly shook her head. "Vader's lies and deceit spew from you: your mother and father would have never wanted this for you".

Nomi faltered: her mother and father? She had no recollection of them at all, apart from the odd feeling she had gotten every now and again. Her Master had told her he had found her, alone, after her parents had been killed in some kind of accident.

"Again, one of Vader's many lies" Shaak Ti interrupted her thoughts. "Your parents were both Jedi..."

"No! You lie! My parents ran a business together on Coruscant, they were killed in a tram accident; I've visited their graves with my Master!"

"No, Mallie and Kento Marek were Jedi Knights and were killed by Vader himself" Shaak Ti replied, just as composed as anyone would expect a Jedi to be.

Nomi turned away from her: she knew she shouldn't believe this _Jedi _but it was just so difficult not to. Everything she said just seemed to sound so very right, so truthful, that she felt entitled to listen. But Vader had taught her how the Jedi could twist your mind and thoughts to confuse you, leading them to eventually getting what they wanted. She had to heed the warning of her Master and just kill this woman but those voices in her head were shouting more loudly than usual, telling her to stop. Finally she decided to come to some sought of compromise.

She turned back to the Jedi who was obviously finding it difficult to stay awake and struck her over the head, just enough to knock her unconscious. Instead of killing her she would take her back to her Master and find out the truth behind all of this: her parents. If it was all lies then she could just say she had captured her in order to question her on the location of other enemies of the Empire and not for her own, personal, reasons.

However, looking at the prone form, she just couldn't shake the thought that something bad was going to happen because of this.

00

Darth Vader made his way into the communications room and knelt before the huge hologram of his Master, Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord of the Sith seemed to stare directly at him for a moment before beginning.

"I understand that you have taken on an apprentice, Lord Vader". For a brief moment Vader felt fear rising in himself before he crushed it in its tracks.

"Yes, my Master". There was no point lying now that the Emperor knew, it would simply get him into more trouble.

His Master was silent for a moment. "You must prove your loyalty to me, Lord Vader, and me alone. I will be arriving at the construction of your Super Star Destroyer shortly and I expect you to make the right decision".

With that the connection broke and Vader was left in the dark room alone. He remained kneeling on the floor with his head down thinking of his apprentice. He had raised her since saving her from execution many years ago and had taught her everything he knew. She had become the daughter he had wanted to have with Padme. This ignited pain, remembering the day on the volcanic planet that had caused him so much pain. The Emperor must have known how much she meant to him and believed that getting rid of her would cut any ties to the light side.

However, he shook his head mentally. There was no possible way anyone would know his true feelings; perhaps he simply wanted her for himself, to use her power for his own ends. Vader had to admit that this sounded far more like the Emperor. He needed to discuss this with him when he arrived: he did not want his Nomi Marek to come to any harm.

00

_Please review._


End file.
